deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Stannis Baratheon (Game of Thrones) vs Hilmes of Pars (Heroic Legend of Arslan)
Stannis Baratheon, the brother of King Robert Baratheon, who tried to seize the throne after the death of his brother VS Hilmes, Prince of Pars, the son of an assassinated king, determined to claim his place on the throne WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Stannis Baratheon Stannis Baratheon is a major character in George R.R. Martin's novels A Song of Ice and Fire, as well as the TV adaptation, Game of Thrones. Stannis is the younger brother of King Robert Baratheon of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, as well as Renly Baratheon. When Robert was killed by a wild boar during a hunting accident, Westeros was plunged into civil war after Eddard Stark discovered that Joffrey Baratheon was not, in fact, Robert's son, but rather child of an incestuous relationship between Jaime Lannister and his sister, Queen Cersei Lannister. Eddard sent letters revealing Joffrey's true parents across the Seven Kingdoms. In response, both Stannis and his younger brother Renly raised their own armies and claimed the Iron Throne. Shortly thereafter, the factions in support of Joffrey's false claim to the Iron Throne, including Cersei and his grandfather, Tywin Lannister, who was, in truth, the power behind Joffrey's throne, had Eddard Stark imprisoned after he attempted to lead a coup to depose Joffrey. His father's imprisonment and later execution prompted Robb Stark to fight for the independence of the North. At the same time, Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands rose against the Iron Throne, staring what would become known as the War of the Five Kings. Early in the war, Stannis converted to the faith of R'hllor, the Lord of Light, under the guidance of the priestess Melisandre, with most of his household following suit. Melisandre soon proved herself to be a powerful sorceress when she "gave birth" to a shadow creature shortly after she started having an affair with Stannis. This shadow killed Renly Baratheon, though only Renly's guard, Brienne of Tarth, realized Stannis was behind that assassination- the shadow had the face of Stannis. With his brother eliminated, Stannis launches a naval attack on the capital of King's Landing, but his fleet is decimated by an attack using Wildfire- a potent incendiary with a characteristic green flame- orchestrated by Tyrion Lannister. Stannis and a significant number of his men, however, survive and make it ashore, and manage to force their way into one of the city gates. Tyrion launches a surprise attack on the invading army, holding them off until Tywin Lannister returns with a force of cavalry and forces Stannis to retreat. After his defeat at what would become known as the Battle of the Blackwater, Stannis become increasingly obsessed with using Melisandre's magic to win the war. Melisandre performs a ritual with using leeches few with the blood of Robert's bastard son, Gendry. Coincidentally, at around the same time, Robb Stark is assassinated at the Red Wedding, orchestrated by Tywin Lannister. Stannis becomes determined to sacrifice Gendry, and when his lieutenant, Davos Seaworth, interferes, he has him imprisoned. Davos only escapes execution when he informs Stannis of a letter he received, in which the Night's Watch asked for reserves to support them at at the Wall. Stannis, on the urging of Melisandre, releases Davos and rides north for the Wall, arriving just in time to prevent the Wildling hordes from overrunning the Watch. Stannis then demands the surviving Wildlings, who invaded in order to escape the menace of the White Walkers swear loyalty to him, promising a home south of the Wall in exchange. When King-Beyond-The-Wall Mance Rayder refuses, he has Mance executed by burning at the stake, though Jon Snow intervenes, putting Mance out of his misery with an arrow to the chest. Stannis is infuriated by Jon's actions, but leaves the Wall without punishing him. Stannis instead rides to Winterfell, the Northern capital, which first captured by the Ironborn, then retaken by Roose Bolton's pro-Lannister forces. Roose's recently legitimized bastard son, Ramsay Bolton launches a surprise attack on Stannis' forces, destroying much of their siege equipment. Stannis still believe in victory, and, on the urging of Melisandre, sacrifices his daughter, Shireen to the Lord of Light by burning her alive. Stannis, however, pays for murdering his own daughter- his forces are routed by the Bolton army, and Stannis is left wounded and separated from his army. After fighting and killing two Bolton soldiers, Stannis encounters Brienne of Tarth, still determined to avenge the death of Renly. Stannis, wounded and no doubt remorseful about killing his own daughter, allows Brienne to kill him without resistance. Hilmes of Pars Hilmes (also Romanized Hermes) is a major character in the novel and later anime series Arslan Senki (Heroic Legend of Arslan). Hilmes was the prince of the fictional kingdom of Pars (highly based on pre-Islamic Persia), the son of king Osroes. Sixteen years prior to the events of the story, Osroes died mysteriously, and is believed by many, including Hilmes, to have been assassinated by his brother, Andragoras III, a rival for both the throne and his queen Tahamine. After his father's death, Hilmes disappeared and was presumed dead. Andragoras took the throne and ruled for the next sixteen years, until first the neighboring kingdom, Maryam, then Pars itself was invaded by the army of Lusitania, led by a mysterious general in a silver mask. Andragoras dispatched a massive army to the Plains of Atropatane. The Silver Masked General, later revealed to be Hilmes, inflicts a crushing defeat on the Parsians, using fog summoned Arzhang, a sorceror. Using the fog, Hilmes lures the Parsians into a trench filled with oil, which is then set alight with flaming arrows, killing thousands. Then, one of the Parsian generals, Kharlan, reveals himself to have turned traitor, and spreads false rumors that Andragoras has fled the battle, causing chaos in the ranks. Thousands more Parsians are cut down by the Lusitanians and Kharlan's traitors in the chaos, and Andragoras himself is captured by Hilmes. The Lusitanians take no prisoners- they believe it is their duty to kill anyone who does not believe in their god- civilians, including men, women, and even children in areas they conquered are slaughtered if they do not immediately convert. During the battle, however, the Parsian General Daryun escapes with the Prince of Pars, Arslan. Hilmes next goes on to lay siege to the Parsian capital, Ecbatana, which falls after the Lusitanians incite a slave revolt. After the fall of Ecbatana, the Lusitanians, in spite of claiming that their Faith of Yaldaboath forbids slavery, do not make good on their promises to free the slaves, and also massacre the ruling classes of Ecbatana, as well as (presumably) anyone who refuses to convert to their religion. Meanwhile Prince Arslan and Daryun, having met up with Narsus, an exiled nobleman, who was exiled to a remote mountain area after he angered Andragoras by suggesting he free the slaves before something like the fall of Ecbatana happened. They are joined by a page of Narsus', a travelling mercenary, a warrior priestess of the god Mithra. The group is soon hunted by the traitor general Kharlan and his army. However, Narsus proves himself as brilliant strategist, and manages to ambush Kharlan, allowing the five of them to lure his men into a canyon at night and fire arrows down at them (Arslan and the others all prove to be skilled archers), and create the illusion that they are a much larger force- the five of them literally force the army of hundreds to flee. Kharlan himself engages in a duel first with Arslan, and then Daryun, who intended to capture him, but, after he falls from his horse, Kharlan is literally impaled on his own spear and dies soon after telling Arslan one thing he knows: Andragoras is alive and imprisoned by Hilmes. In an attempt to investigate these rumors, Narsus and Daryun infiltrate he capital, but are found by Hilmes. Hilmes manages to fight off both of them and force them to flee to city as the guards arrive. Hilmes eventually regains Arslan's trail, with Arslan eventually fleeing towards Peshawar fortress. On the way, Hilmes' forces are attacked by the Zott Tribe, who he slaughters retaliation. At the Peshawar fortress, Hilmes finds Arslan unguarded and the two of them fight a duel. Hilmes claims he will not kill Arslan, but rather cut off first his right hand, then his left, before finally killing him. Hilmes, however, is driven off when Arslan grabs a torch- the silver mask is to hide a burn wound from the fire that killed his father- since them Hilmes has been afraid of fire. Narsus and Daryun intervene, and the two of them fight Hilmes for a second time, and for a second time, Hilmes proves himself a match for both of them at once. However, he is eventually forced to retreat. During the period when Arslan leaves on campaign in Sindhura, Hilmes is involved in a conflict between the Lusitanian Emperor, Innocentius, the emperors brother, Guiscard, and Bodin, priest of the Faith of Yaldaboath. Hilmes initially sides with Guiscard, but in truth, he eventually intends to betray the Lusitanians. After Bodin separates his elite Temple Knights from the Lusitanian forces, holing up in the Zabul fortress, Hilmes uses this as an excuse to raise a Parsian Army of his own. Hilmes' army surrounds the fortress of Zabul, and drives Bodin to make a hastily planned charge outside the walls by burning the emblem of Yaldaboath. The attack is an utter disaster, with over 2000 Temple Knights lost. Within the next month, Hilmes and his men infiltrate the fortress. The Temple Knights fight to the last man, but are quickly overwhelmed and slaughtered, save for Bodin himself, who flees the fortress. After his victory at Zabul, Hilmes returns to Ecbatana, where he is given command of a 100,000-man army by Guiscard, with orders to reinforce the garrison of the Keep of St. Emmanuel, a formerly Lusitanian border castle, whose strategic location made it the next target of Arslan and his army. While Arslan's forces were initially forced back from the walls, the tide was turned when a pro-Hilmes Parsian, Xandes, led a cavalry charge outside the walls at what was thought to be Aslan's camp. However, the camp was a fake place in a depression surrounded by archers and even trebuchets hidden in the woods. Fire from arrows and other projectiles routed Xandes' force, with Xandes himself being killed by Daryun. A second, raid on the actual camp, however, took place soon after, however, it was repulsed, and led to the discovery of a secret passage into the castle. Using this passage, a Parsian force infiltrated the castle, eliminated the archers on the walls, and opened the gate, allowing Parsian forces to enter. After heavy fighting with many losses on both sides, the castle was taken by Arslan, while Hilmes fought Daryun in close combat, but the duel was cut short when both of them were wounded, and Hilmes fled with help of Arzhang and a few other members of his sorcerer's guild, who teleported away with Hilmes. After Arslan's victory, most of the Lusitanians commit suicide, save for a few wounded and sick, as well as Etoile, a female knight who had disguised herself as a man- who, incidentally, had met Arslan before years earlier. Hilmes is last seen at the royal palace at Ecbatana, agreeing to help Guiscard betray his brother and take the throne of Lusitania if he aid him in his seizure of the throne of Pars. =Weapons= Swords Lightbringer/Westerossi Longsword (Stannis) The Westerossi Longsword is essentially identical to its real-world European counterpart, with a double-edged blade about three to four feet long depending on the user it was made for, and a grip intended primarily for one-handed use, but also capable of being used with two hands. The weapon is designed to be effective at both slashing and thrusting, from foot and horseback. Stannis' sword is named Lightbringer after the legendary sword of the Azor Azai, the champion of the Lord of Light. Parsian Longsword (Hilmes) The longsword used by the kingdom of Pars, as well as neighboring Lusitania, is about three to four feet long, with a straight double-edged blade, similar to a real-world European longsword. The weapon is capable of making deadly cuts and thrusts, and Hilmes is extremely skilled in its use, being able to fight two skilled swordsmen at once. 119's Edge The two weapons are similar enough to be called Even. Polearms Lochaber Axe (Stannis) Stannis' soldiers are seen using a polearm similar to the real-world Scottish Lochaber axe. The Lochaber is a polearm about six feet long with a large cresent-like axe blade similar to a voulge or bardiche, sometimes extending out to a point for thrusting. The weapon also has a hook on the back for unhorsing cavalry. The weapon also sometimes had a butt spike mostly intended as a counterweight, though it could be used as a secondary point as well. Lusitanian Spear (Hilmes) Hilmes' Lusitanian allies use a distinctive spear with a triangular point with a rounded circular guard similar to a buckler immediately below it. This may be intended to to aid in parrying, or to keep the spear from going to deeply into the enemy's body, making it difficult to retrieve. 119's Edge The Stannis' Lochaber Axe for its greater versatility. Lances Westerossi Lance The Westerossi cavalry lance is essentially identical to the real-world European version- essentially an elongated spear with a length of about 20 feet. The conical wooden lances commonly seen in depictions of medieval knights were intended for tournament use. Parsian Lance The kingdom of Pars makes heavy use of cavalry, and Hilmes raised a Parsian force to take full advantage of their unparalleled horsemanship. Unlike the Lusitanians, Parsian cavalry use a simple lance with a triangular metal head, up to about 20 feet in length. Some have a tassel on the end, possibly to distract an enemy. 119's Edge The weapons are essentially identical: Even Bows Longbow (Stannis) The English longbow, also known as the Welsh longbow, is a well-known bow and arrow known for its use by British forces in the Hundred Years War at battles such as Crecy and Agincourt. The longbow was generally about five to six feet long, the length allowing for greater draw strength and a range of up to 180 meters. The bow is described by a period source, Gaston III, count of Foix in 1380 as "of yew or boxwood, seventy inches m between the points of attachment for the cord". The bow was used in warfare in England from about 1280 to 1600. The weapon saw extensive use first by Welsh rebels against the English, and later British forces in various conflicts including the invasion of Scotland and later the Hundred Years War. Similar longbows are widely used in Westeros, presumably including Stannis' Army. Recurve Bow (Hilmes) A composite bow is a bow made from a composite of different materials, typically wood, horn, and resin. The composite of materials give the bow greater flexibility, allowing it to store more energy on the draw. This allows the bow to release the arrow with greater force, allowing for greater distance (up to about 150 meters) and armor penetrating power. Composite bows were used throughout Asia, the Middle East, North Africa, and the Mediterranean region. Numerous Asian cultures, including the Parthians, Huns, Mongols, and Turks, were known to be skilled at firing the composite bow on horseback, typically firing a devastating barrage of arrows, before making at tactical retreat, and repeating this, wearing down their enemies. The Parsians of Arslan Senki use a similar weapon, and are skilled in its use on foot and on horseback. 119's Edge Stannis Longbow for its superior range. Crossbows Crossbow (Stannis) The Westerossi crossbow is a weapon similar to it medieval European counterpart, with a steel prod and a trigger mechanism allowing it to be fired similarly to a modern rifle. The weapon fires a short arrow or bolt with enough force to pierce all but the heaviest plate armor. Gastrophetes (Hilmes) The Gastrophetes (literally "belly shooter" or "belly releaser") is a crossbow-like weapon designed by the Ancient Greeks in the 200s BC and later described by famous ancient Greek inventor Heron of Alexandria. The weapon consisted of a bow attached to a stock with a concave rest for the stomach, which the user held the bow in while he pulled by back the string with both hands, with greater force than a conventional archer, who had to use only one hand. The Gastrophetes later evolved in the ballista, a siege engine similar to an oversized crossbow. Hilmes' Lusitanian allies have at least a few archers armed with gastrophetes at the seige of Ecbatana (though most carry conventional bows). 119's Edge Stannis' Crossbow for its superior stopping power. Allied Sorcerers Melisandre (Stannis) Stannis Baratheon converted to the faith of the Lord of Light and sent in a Red Priestess of the faith, intending to utilize her magical abilities to seize power. Melisandre proves herself capable of "giving birth" to a "shadow demon" shortly after having ritual sex with Stannis. She later convinces him of her ability to grant him victory through the use of a blood sacrifice with royal blood (though this is unsuccessful and Stannis is killed shortly after he crosses the "moral event horizon" and sacrifices his daughter, Shireen). Other Red Priests of the Lord of Light are known in the books and TV series to be able to create and control fire to attack their enemies, including coating swords in fire, and seem to be able to touch flames without being burned. Melisandre states that they are also immune to cold. Powers: *Pyrokinesis *Shadow Summoning *Immunity to Fire Arzhang (Hilmes) Arzhang is a member of a cult of sorcerers who are allied with Hilmes. Arzhang (or another sorceror in his cult) used his magic to summon a fog in order to reduce visibility during the decisive defeat of Pars at Atropatene. Arzhang is also know to use "Earth Travel Magic" to allow him to disappear into the earth and travel unseen and (presumably) intangible until the very moment he attacks, before disappearing before the enemy can retaliate. For the purposes of this match, Arzhang will be safe while Earth traveling, but can be injured and killed when attacking or caught unaware. When attacking, Arzhang may use either a sword or a recurve bow, however, given he uses stealth magic, it's not clear how skilled he is in extended combat. Also, to make this match fair, Arzhang will be able to do something to protect Hilmes from Melisandre's shadow... if he is present at the time. *Weather Control (fog summoning, implied not to be powerful enough to cause more destructive weather such as tornadoes, but can cover a large area with fog) *"Earth Travel Magic"/Teleportation =Heavy/Siege Weapons etc= Both Stannis and Hilmes have similar siege engine technologies, including trebuchets, ballistae, battering rams, siege towers, and assault ladders. Both sides are also known to make use of simple incendiaries (Stannis would only have pitch and various oils, lacking the Wildfire used by Tyrion Lannister). Still, these can be used to great effect as seige weapon projectiles. It should be noted, however, given the ferocity of the flames in the trap at Atropatene, it is possible that Hilmes may have access to some a natural oil seep- meaning he may have been using more flammable crude oil, much as the Arabs were known to, as the Byzantines in the creation of their Greek Fire. Both sides will also be able to use ambush tactics, field fortifications, spies, saboteurs, and assassins behind enemy lines, and any other tactic they would realistically be able to, in combination with the powers of their allied sorcerers. It should be noted that Hilmes seems to be more skilled these sort of tactics, and thus, will have an Edge. =X-Factors= Explanations Stannis is an expereience soldier who fought in the seige of Storm's End during his brother, Robert Baratheon's rebellion, however, Hilmes has fought in numerous battles, presumably having fought to survive from an early age as a exile, and seems to have gained the personal combat and tactical skills to win a number of decisive victories. In terms of training, Stannis is highly trained in swordsmanship and combat, but Hilmes appears to be more highly so, or at least more skilled with a sword, being able to take on two skilled oppoenents at once. As for physical strength, Hilmes wins again- given that he is a highly trained younger man, while Stannis is much older, and likely beyond his physical peak. In terms of weapons and armor, in terms of both personal and troops, Westeros seems to be a bit more advanced, with plate armor being more common, while even ranking nobles in Pars often wear chain mail or scale armor. Plate seems to be mostly restricted to a few royals- albeit Hilmes seems to have at least partial plate armor. Stannis also has more sophisticated polearms and crossbows, not seen in Pars- that said, none of this will be a drastically game changing weapon. In terms of the wizard allies, I'm giving the edge to Melisandre for her ability to assassinate a target without making direct contact with her shadow summoning, however, Arzhang's fog summoning may be absolutely devastating in an open battle, especially when combined with various traps and ambush tactics. Hilmes is a tactical genius, cleverly using fog sorcery, earthworks filled with flammable oil, spiked barricades, field fortifications, and even inciting revolts to devastated his enemies. Stannis, on the other hand, was a decent commander, but was lured into traps that decimated (and the in the second case, wiped out) his men by both Tyrion Lannister and Ramsay Bolton. =Notes= This will be a large campaign between large armies, including fortifications and sieges, open battles, as well the possibility of assassination. =Battle= Three months previously, King's Landing, Westeros "Do you take me for a common sellsword?!", Tywin Lannister furiously asked the mysterious man in the silver mask, claiming to be the prince of a country somewhere in Essos. "I just think our interests are mutual", Hilmes replied, "You want to secure the throne of Westeros for your nephew, and I wish to take my place as rightful king of Pars. If we were to form an alliance, my forces could deal with your upstarts, and then you would provide men to uphold your end of the deal." "Very well then", Tywin said, "You will have my support after the end of this war... if bring me the head of Stannis Baratheon." "You have my word", Hilmes said, "in a few months, I will have brought my fleet in from Pars". The Parsian prince them walked out of the room, down the long spiral steps leading down the Tower of the Hand of the King. At the bottom of the stairs, Hilmes walked through the expansive Great Hall of the Red Keep, and walked out the two open wooden doors. "With both Lusitania and Westeros on my side,", Hilmes thought, "The recent setbacks will be of no consequence, the false prince Arslan will fall, and all supported him will kneel before me... or die". Near Sharp Point, Massey's Hook, South of Dragonstone, Westeros The defenders of House Bar Emmon, a vassal house of Stannis Baratheon's had their backs to the wall... or more literally the sea, by the new company of Sellswords in service of the Lannister usurper, Joffrey Baratheon. With most of the Lannister armies on campaign against Robb Stark, the Bar Emmons had not expected an army of thousands to literally show up on their doorstep. But show up they had... Several great trebuchets set up by Hilmes' Parsian army hammered the walls of the castle at Sharp Point day and night. In the distance, Parsians constructed several siege towers with which to storm the walls. Thus far, the walls of the castle had held, however, it would only be a matter of time before the defender's rapidly dwindling supplies ran out. Still, all hope was not lost- for Stannis Baratheon had sent a force to reinforce Sharp Point, a necessary staging area for his assault on Kings Landing. Midnight, A few days later, Massey's Hook, several hundred meters behind Hilmes' lines It had been several weeks since the mysterious army led by the man in the silver mask has arrived on Massey's Hook, intent on taking Sharp Point, a strategic castle aligned with Stannis on the mainland out of the fight. They had constructed massive siege towers and pounded the walls with trebuchets, and yet they had not yet attacked. No doubt they were biding their time, waiting until their foe was weakened from hunger and lack of other vital supplies. Stannis Baratheon was not going to let the mercenaries get the chance. In the dead of night, he sent Ser Irmy Florent to launch a sneak attack on the besieging forces with a raid group of a few hundred men and several ships. Ser Irmy was the first off his ship onto the beach, leading his men up a gap in the sea cliffs and into the forests that surrounded the wide clearing in which both the castle of Sharp Point, as well as the besieging Parsians. It was about 100 yards from the edge of the forest to the Parsian siege towers, illuminated by the full moon, as well as numerous torches set up by the invading soldiers. At the edge of the forest stood a simple earthwork, a trench and mound of earth. As Ser Irmy climbed down into the trench, heard a most unexpected sound, a splash as his feet landed into a about a foot of what felt like water. "It looked like the invaders knew so little about building field fortifications that they let this one fill with rainwater", thought Ser Irmy, "This will be very easy. Ser Irmy started to over the edge of the trench and over the mound, followed by his men. Along the trench line, over 100 men were in the flooded earthworks. From the top of the siege towers and along the invader's lines, hundreds more light glowed the there had been torches before. At that moment, he realized something was wrong. At that moment, hundreds of flaming arrows flew forth from the siege towers, firing not at the castle, but down, on Irmy's attacking force. The silence was broken by shouts of men and the sounds of hundreds running for cover in the forest or the trench. As the first fire arrows made contact with the liquid that filled the trench, one thing was immediately clear: it was not water.... it was oil... Instead of extinguishing them, the flaming arrows ignited the liquid, causing the trench to erupt in flames. Over 200 men perished in flames, their screams filling the air as the Parsian archers reloaded their recurve bows, raining down more arrows onto the scattered, confused survivors, cutting them down left and right. Among the slain was Ser Irmy Florent. Without their leader, the attacking force was in disarray. From a hidden position in the forest to the northwest of the castle, Hilmes looked down, the flames reflected off his Silver Mask. This was going be a total rout, just like Atropatane. Now, it was time to strike the final blow of the first battle of his campaign. Hilmes drew his sword and spurred on his horse, leading a group of about 50 cavalry. "Charge!", Hilmes yelled, "Cut them down as they flee!" The pounding of hooves filled the air as the men on the west side of the flaming trench found the Parsian cavalry upon them. The cavalry burst forth from the woods, into the clearing from the north. Horse archers fired arrows at the Westerossi soldiers, already broken ranks after losing half more than half their number, including their leader. Men were struck down left and right by arrow, spear, and sword. The remnants of the Westerossi force fled to the sea, back to their ships. Most of them, however, would find themselves cut down by the Parsian cavalry, as well as a force of Lusitanian and Parsian infantry, who join Hilmes after finishing off the survivors of the flames. Dawn broke over Massey's Hook to reveal the fields filled with corpses, hacked apart by blades, pierced by arrows, or reduced to blackened husks by the flames. Only about 70 of the original 500 Westerossi soldiers escaped in their ships. On the side of the Parsians and their Lusitanian allies, there were only about 25 dead. A few weeks later, Sharp Point, Massey's Hook A few weeks after the defeat of the first army Stannis had sent his way, Hilmes' forces had captured the castle at Sharp Point. South side of the Blackwater Rush was no was now controlled by pro-Lannister forces. From the top of the great tower of Sharp Point, near the currently unlit pyre that served as a primitive lighthouse, stood Hilmes of Pars. He looked across the strait to Dragonstone, the island fortress that was the seat of Stannis Baratheon. Now all Hilmes had to do was take the island and win Tywin Lannister's war for him, and he would have the Lannister's support in his own war for the Throne of Pars. "Arzhang", Hilmes called to one of his most powerful allies, an expert in earth travel magic, and representative of Pars' guild of sorcerers, "Infiltrate that island and kill Stannis Baratheon. You will of course be well paid for this." "I shall strike tonight, he is already as good as dead, my liege", Arzhang replied, before the black-robed wizard disappeared, seeming to vanish into the stone floor of the tower. A hours later, Dragonstone, Island on the mouth of the Blackwater Bay, Westeros Stannis Baratheon stood in front of the great table at Dragonstone. He had lost the castle at Sharp Point, one of his few outposts in the Crownlands, and a crucial staging area for his assault on Kings Landing to the west. "I still do not understand why you could simply perform the ritual, like you did to deal with Renly", Stannis said to Melisandre, neglecting to mention his role in the 'ritual'- which had involved committing adultery for the purpose of fratricide. "Lord of Light is not a sellsword, Your Grace....", Melisandre said, before shouting, "Your Grace!", a second time. With her second shout, Melisandre waved her hand, the flames in the two torches flanking the entrance to the room shooting out, behind Stannis. "Behind you!", Ser Davos Seaworth yelled, causing Stannis to turn on spot, just in time to see the flames strike a dark, robed figure in the face. The fire seemed to stagger the figure, but were not cause any permanent damage. However, it was just enough to cause the figure to disappear from sight, and reappear on top of the great table. The figure lunged down at Stannis' back with sword in hand. Davos drew his blade just in time to block the strike. As he prepared to retaliate, however, the figure was gone again. "What in the Seven Hells!" one of the guards yelled!" As Arzhang disappeared, having failed to destroy his primary target, he reappeared behind the unexpected factor in this fight: that red witch, and now, a secondary target. Before she could react, Arzhang thrust his blade into her back from behind. The witch coughed up blood, staining her dress an even darker red. Melisandre fell to knees, then face down on the floor. Then she learned if all she believed so fervently was true... But the second sorceror was not long in joining her. As he withdrew his sword from her, a Baratheon soldier thrust his own sword into him before he could disappear. Ironically, Arzhang died in almost the same way as his victim, impaled through the back, and into the heart. "Lady Melisandre!", several voices yelled almost as soon as the assassin had fallen. "She's dead, your grace", one of the guards said. "This changes nothing", Stannis replied, "All Westeros will bend the knee... or they will die!" Dragonstone, around midday Oars struck the dark surface of the water as a fleet of about 50 galleys sailed north from Sharp Point towards Dragonstone, sails bearing the emblems of Pars and Lusitania. On the bow of the ship at the head of the fleet stood Hilmes, Prince of Pars. His silver mask shone in the sun. In spite of his confident appearance, Hilmes was somewhat concerned- he had lost Arzhang in the failed assassination attempt, though word was that the mysterious Red Witch the served Stannis was slain as well. In the end, it would come down to a clash of steel. Dragonstone was in sight. The smaller ships moved in closer to the island, ready to drop off ships, as other stayed behind to blockade the island. The fleet had landed on the western tip of Dragonstone island, out of range of the archers and siege engines in the castle. Here, Hilmes could set up his own siege engines. A few hours later Thus far, everything had gone according to plan- they had not met any naval resistance from Stannis' fleet. Stannis's soldiers stood on the battlements of Dragonstone castle crossbows and longbows at the ready if Hilmes' men made their move. Thus far, however, they were biding their time... and why shouldn't they... they were the attacker, and the attackers had all of time in the world it was the defender who would sooner or later run out of food and supplies. Hilmes patrolled up and down the lines, inspecting his men as they dug trenches and piled up mounds of earth and rock. It was hard going in the shallow rocky soil of Dragonstone. In many places, it was not possible to dig trenches, so they simply raised long mounds of rocks, which would eventually reach out up to about the height of a man. These earthworks would slowly snake towards the castle, covering the soldiers as they erected trebuchets, mangonels, and other siege engines, or exchanged fire with the archers on the walls of Dragonstone. That night, around midnight, Dragonstone. Sallador Sahn, pirate and sellsail in service of Stannis Baratheon stood at the bow of his ship, one of about ten which had materialized from the hidden rocky inlets of Dragonstone. His ship moved silently though the moonlit seas, save for the fall of the oars, towards his targets, a group of beached vessels that lay off the. The ships of the Summer Islander mercenary were not even noticed until as hostile even as they sailed within a hundred meters of their quarry. At a range of less than 50 meters, Sallador raised his scimitar and pointed the weapon, giving the order for his archers to fire. The pirate archers in the employ of Stannis fired their bows and crossbows, sending a rain of arrows and bolts some of them flaming, raining down the beached Parsian ships, which were used as barracks for the troops. At the same time, ballistae mounted on the bows and sides of some of the larger ships discharged Flaming arrows struck the rolled up rigging, setting two of the Parsian ships ablaze, the flames spreading down the masts, onto the beached ship. Men jumped out of the burning vessel, into the sea or onto the sand of the beach. Those arrows that did not set fire to the ship struck Hilmes' soldiers, killing some instantly, while simply causing others to fall to their knees, clutching wounds. A ballista bolt ran through a soldier, before continuing and impaling the man behind him. The pirates in the employ of Stannis threw grappling hooks and pulled their ship in close. As the ship closed in, Prince Hilmes of Pars appeared. An arrow flew at the prince, but it struck his silver mask, bouncing off and falling to the ground. "Stand and fight!", Hilmes yelled as he drew his sword, "The armies of Pars will not be overcome by this rabble!" As Sallador's Lysian pirates closed, pulling their ship up to shore to attack the beached Parsian fleet, the surviving Parsian archers loosed their arrows. The volley flew straight into the the assembled sellsails, whose front ranks fell face down on the deck, or else into the shallow waters. The next ranks, however, jumped from ship the ship. Hilmes met the first Lysian on deck with a swift cut from his blade, causing him to fall face down on the deck. He then thrust his sword forward, cutting down another of Stannis' mercenaries. Inspired by their prince, the sailors and soldiers of Pars and Lusitania fought back. Slowly, they pushed back the Lysian pirates from their ship.... But there was another threat advancing on their forces. From the direction of the sea cliffs below Dragonstone came a rain of arrows. Stannis' longbowmen had stationed themselves about 100 meters from the walls of the castle, at the top of the sea cliffs were now firing down on the Parsians. Hilmes seized a shield and jumped down from the deck of the ship shield over his head, arriving at the stone earthworks where his men now stood, taking cover from the arrows. After what was only a few minutes, but seemed like an eternity, the arrows stopped falling, replaced by the shouts of charging men. From a gap in the sea cliffs, hundreds of a Baratheon soldiers charged, led by King Stannis Baratheon himself, leading from the front, with his sword in hand. The few Parsian archers did nothing to phase the charging men, who soon arrived at the earthworks. With a shout, Hilmes raised his sword and vaulted the earthworks, followed by his men. A surprised Baratheon soldier was the first to fall, pierced by a thrust from the Parsian prince's blade. The prince then took a second strike at another enemy, whose blood sprayed onto the ground with a rapid strike to the throat. Hilmes' blade cut through soldier after soldier, trying to force his way through the ranks, towards his target: King Stannis himself. Stannis Baratheon stood near the middle of the front ranks of his soldiers, sword in hand, leading from the front, enemies falling before his blade. Hilmes lunged at Stannis, cutting down another Baratheon knight, before making a cut at Stannis. Stannis raised his shield, and blocked the blow. With near inhuman strength, Hilmes made another strike. The prince was the superior swordsman, it was all Stannis could do to defend himself. However, all the skill in the world could not change the fact that, with the prince focused on Stannis' troops, Sallador's pirates were now making advances, quickly taking the beached ships and surrounding the Parsian on both sides. The surviving Parsians were trapped in a pocket, which Hilmes fought at the edge of, his last hope being that if he could kill the king, Baratheon leadership would collapse, and he could break out of the ambush. But it was not to be. Even as Hilmes defended against two opponents- Stannis and Ser Davos Seaworth, he could not deal with a third, a Baratheon soldier who thrust the point on the end of a Lochaber axe into Hilmes' back. The severe wound left the prince wide open, allowing Stannis to make a thrust into his unguarded throat. Blood sprayed from the neck of the prince of Pars, before he fell face down on the battlefield as Baratheon knights rushed over his lifeless body, to finish off what remained of his troops. Several days later The ambush by Stannis and Sallador Sahn had prevented a protracted siege, catching Hilmes' troops off guard before they could unload their siege engines or set any of the battlefield traps he was so famed for. The surviving Parsian and Lusitanian troops, mostly on ships patrolling off Dragonstone, or else occupying Sharp Point loaded up in the vessels and fled the shores of Westeros. Expert's Opinion Stannis won this battle is in something of a "come from behind" victory in spite of Hilmes' superior X-Factors and battlefield tactics. His victory was thanks to his superior weaponry, more powerful sorcerer ally, but most importantly, his far greater combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Blog posts